roleplaytenkaichifandomcom-20200215-history
How to combat (RP)
New Roleplay Tenkaichi Combat System Tutorial (Chewyy and Ryu approach each other, after a bit of Say play and RPing decide they hate each other and are about to fight) **Chewyy sets his stance as he gazes toward Ryu, this was the last time this jackass was going to argue with him. His fist clenches in his hand, and he begins to grit his teeth. His brown eyes searching around him to make sure no one can or will interfere on this ass whooping that is about to ensue. Intent: Ryu Chewyy’s eyes gloss over as their actions shift to lethal intent Ryu was confused, he did not know how the situation had escalated because all he had done was asked Chewyy to lower his voice, nonetheless, he must defend himself and his honor. Ryu begins to set his stance, his fist balling up but almost in a more defensive posture. He awaited the incoming assault from Chewyy. Intent: Chewyy Ryu’s eyes seem to gloss over as their actions shift ti lethal intent END OF ROLEPLAY PHASE / START OF COMBAT PHASE 30 second CD GO! Regular verb fight ensues, buffs and skills used as seen fit in accordance with Super rules. Both fights will notice their WP slowly draining as they are equals, and if one was receiving an ass whooping, their WP will decrease faster Chewyy has been knocked out and set into RP mode! (This is automatic) The victor does not need to enter RP mode (Their WP will drain as they regen/recov, and this will cause them to not be able to regen to 100% HP for the next round) END OF COMBAT PHASE / START OF RESOLUTION PHASE (NO CD, Just do the injury) Ryu has broken Chewyy’s left arm! Ryu looks down at the battered Chewyy as he lifts his own leg and begins to stomp down on his left arm. “Take this you idiot! I just wanted to talk! Now look what you’ve made me do!” He continuously stomps until he knows for sure that the arm is broken, looking down at his victim. Left Arm Chewyy END OF RESOLUTION PHASE, START OF ROLEPLAY PHASE II (Additional fighters may intervene at this time) Chewyy was upset, and the pain of his arm being smashed only added to his frustration and his hatred toward Ryu. Chewyy quickly got up and in a strategic fashion, put some distance between himself and Ryu. His eyes were tilted at an angle, showing obvious frustration. He began to clinch his fist as his hair begins to spike up and a golden aura surrounds his body. “Now, it’s your turn to catch these hands . . .” Intent: Ryu Chewyy turns off RP mode Chewyy wakes up (has health Restored to WP remaining amount) Chewyy has ascended into a Super Saiyan! Ryu says: Oh shit! What is that form?! Ryu OOCly: (I don’t need to RP anything else, ready?) Chewyy OOCly: (Yah, I’ll CD) End of Roleplay Phase II! Start of Combat Phase II (The rest is rinse and repeat, injuries are based on the targets willpower, and to kill a Target, they must be below a certain Willpower amount)